Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder?
by Misery1
Summary: Der Titel sagt doch schon alles...oder? SG1 trifft auf Vampire.


Titel: Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder?   
Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure, ein bisschen von: Horror, [V], [Hc], [A]   
Spoiler: keine bestimmte SG1 - Folge, sehr wenig: Tanz der Vampire und mehrere Poltergeist - Folgen   
Staffel: 3 oder später   
Rating: PG13   
Anmerkung: Diese Idee ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!   
Inhalt: Der Titel sagt doch schon alles, oder?   
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.   
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

* * *

  
Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder?

  
"Man ist es hier dunkel!"   
"Daniel, das ist mein Fuß auf dem du stehst!"   
"Carter, wo sind die Taschenlampen?"   
"Ich hab sie, moment Colonel." Plötzlich flammte die erste Taschenlampe auf, dann eine zweite, eine dritte und schließlich brannten alle vier Taschenlampen.   
"Was zum Teufel ist das?" rief Jack erstaunt aus. 

Das SG1 - Team war vor wenigen Sekunden durch das StarGate auf dem Planeten PX 0190 angekommen und stand nun vor einem riesigen, schwarzen Schloss.   
"Ähm, Jack, ich würde sagen, das ist ein Schloss, oder?" meinte Daniel und lief auf eine Tafel zu, die neben dem DHD in den Boden gesteckt war. In einer roten Schrift stand dort geschrieben: "Willkommen auf Schloss Transilva - Kreuze, Sonnenlicht, Knoblauch und Pflöcke sind unerwünscht."   
"Was?!" rief Jack. "Was leben hier für Spinner? Naja, ich bin auch kein Knoblauchfan und mit der Kirche hab ichs auch nicht so, aber..."   
"Aber Jack, das hört sich ganz danach an, als würden hier ähm..."   
"Ja, Daniel, was willst du sagen?"   
"Sir, ich glaube, Daniel meint, dass hier Vampire leben." half Sam dem erröteten Daniel und lächelte hilflos.   
"Vampire!! Daniel, Carter, ihr seid übergeschnappt. Jeder weiß doch, dass es keine Vampire gibt." Jack fuchtelte Daniel und Sam wütend mit der Taschenlampe vor dem Gesicht herum. 

"Jack O'Neill," schaltete sich plötzlich Teal'C ein "was ist ein Vampir?"   
"Teal'C, das ist etwas, was nicht existiert und einfach nur Spinnerei ist." Jack bedachte Daniel nochmals mit einem wütenden Blick.   
"Teal'C, wenn ich dir vielleicht helfen dürfte." begann Daniel und achtete nicht auf Jacks abwinkende Handbewegung. "Vampire waren mal Menschen, sie wurden von einem anderen Vampir gebissen und müssen seitdem in der Dunkelheit leben und sich von Blut ernähren. Tagsüber schlafen sie in Särgen und meiden das Sonnenlicht, Kreuze und Knoblauch. Um sie zu töten, muss man...." 

"DANIEL!!" "Jack, was ist denn nun schon wieder!" Daniel fuhr herum und starrte Jack an. "Wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit mal auf das Schloss richten würdest." Jack deutete mit seiner Taschenlampe auf das Schloss.   
Es hatte sich verändert. Nun war in jedem Fenster der flackernde Schein von Kerzen zu sehen und das geschlossene Schlosstor hatte sich geöffnet.   
"Colonel, sollen wir?" fragte Sam und blickte auf das offene Schlosstor.   
"Na gut, gehen wir und besuchen Daniels Vampire!" 

* * *

  
Jack trat als Erster durch die Tür, Sam und Daniel folgten ihm und ein etwas verwirrter Teal'C fand sich als Letzter in der großen Eingangshalle ein.   
"WOW, das sind mindestens 10m!" rief Daniel und schaute an die Decke, die sehr weit weg erschien. Von der Decke hing ein großer Kerzenleuchter, und jede Kerze, die sich darauf befand verbreitete ein schummriges Licht. Gegenüber der Tür war ein offener Kamin, in dem allerdings kein Feuer angezündet war. Im Hintergrund der Eingangshalle konnten die Vier eine breite Treppe sehen, die in die Dunkelheit verschwand. An jeder Wand hingen viele Bilder, die alle elegant gekleidete Männer und Frauen zeigten. 

Alles in Allem wirkte dieses Schloss eher unheimlich als einladend und so hatte sich das SG1 - Team Rücken an Rücken in die Mitte des Raumes gestellt. Jack, Sam und Teal'C hielten ihre geladenen Waffen schussbereit in den Händen. 

"Es sind 11, 5m." erschall auf einmal eine Stimme. Jack, Daniel und Sam fuhren zusammen, Teal'C hob nur eine Augenbraue und Jack rief, nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte: "Wo sind Sie?" "Na, hier." sagte die Stimme und plötzlich stand ein Mann vor Jack. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an und in einer Hand hielt er ein Glas, in dem sich eine rote Flüssigkeit befand. Sein schwarzer Umhang, der auf der Innenseite rot war, bewegte sich sanft, als der Mann mit seiner anderen Hand, in der ein Taschentuch hatte, seinen Mund abwischte.   
"Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber ich habe gerade gefrühstückt." lächelte er und zeigte dabei zwei wahnsinnig spitze und lange Eckzähne. 

Daniel erschrak bei diesem Anblick so sehr, dass ihm die Taschenlampe aus der Hand fiel, das Glas zerbrach und die Lampe erlosch.   
"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Jack, der seine Fassung bewahren konnte.   
"Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Graf Dratan. Und wer sind Sie?" anwortete er.   
Daniel, der sich etwas beruhigt hatte, putzte nervös seine Brille und stellte das SG1 - Team vor: "Ich, ich bin Dr Daniel Jackson, das hier ist Colonel Jack O'Neill" Jack hob eine Hand zum Gruß "das ist Major Samantha Carter" Sam versuchte zu lächeln, was aber ziemlich misslang "und das ist Teal'C." Teal'C neigte seinen Kopf zum Gruß.   
"Danke, Dr Jackson. Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen in meinem Schloss. Leider bekomme ich nicht so oft Besuch. Deswegen wäre es schön, wenn Sie meine Gäste wären. Kommen Sie!" rief der Graf und lief auf eine Tür zu, die das SG1 - Team vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, weil es so dunkel gewesen war. Zögernd und schulterzuckend folgte Jack. Daniel und Sam kamen nach und Teal'c ging mal wieder als Letzter. 

* * *

  
Wie von Zauberhand schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf ein großes Esszimmer frei, in dem ein langer Tisch stand, der schon für sechs Personen gedeckt war. Auch hier war das Zimmer mit Bildern geschmückt, nur diesmal zeigten sie keine Personen, sondern Landschaften. "Setzen Sie sich." meinte der Graf und ließ sich an der Stirnseite des Tisches nieder. Nachdem sich auch Jack, Daniel, Teal'C und Sam gesetzt hatten, bemerkte Sam:   
"Sie wohnen hier nicht ganz alleine, Graf?"   
"Nein, Major Carter, meine Tochter wird gleich hier sein. Aber wir können ruhig schon beginnen." und der Graf klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Ein buckliger, hässlicher Diener kam daraufhin sofort an den Tisch.   
"Ich möchte, dass du meine Gäste bedienst, Marty." Der Bucklige nickte, verschwand wieder und kam kurz darauf mit einem Tablett, auf dem fünf Gläser mit roter Flüssigkeit standen, zurück. Daniel merkte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, wenn das nun Blut war? Nachdem der Diener jedem ein Glas hingestellt hatte, lief er wieder in die Küche, um das Frühstück für das SG1 - Team und die Tochter des Grafen vorzubereiten. Daniel starrte sein Glas wie seinen Todfeind an, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, es irgendwie in die Hand zu nehmen. Sam ging es da genau so. Nur Jack und Teal'C hatten damit weniger Probleme. 

Da, ein Lufthauch und die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Herein trat die Tochter des Grafen. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare und dunkle, glitzernde, grüne Augen. Dazu trug sie ein blutrotes Gewand und eine goldene Kette.   
"Ah, guten Morgen, Fabienne. Gut, dass du kommst. Ich darf dir vorstellen: Das sind Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson, Major Carter und Teal'C. Sie werden unsere Gäste sein!" Jack war sofort aufgesprungen, als Fabienne eingetreten war, Daniel und Teal'C taten es ihm gleich.   
"Es ist uns eine Ehre." sagte Jack und lächelte Fabienne an. Doch diese schaute nur abfällig von einem zum anderen und setzte sich dann neben Teal'C an den Tisch.   
"Dann wollen wir doch mal auf unsere Gäste anstoßen!" lächelte der Graf und erhob sein Glas. Jack, Teal'C und Fabienne folgten dem Grafen sofort. Daniel und Sam schauten sich entsetzt an, dann nahmen sie zögernd das Glas in die Hand.   
"Auf unsere Gäste!" sagte der Graf. Mürrisch wiederholte seine Tochter den Trinkspruch, dann fügte Jack hinzu: "Auf den Grafen und seine Tochter!" Auch dieser Spruch wurde von Sam, Daniel und Teal'C wiederholt.   
Dann begannen der Graf und seine Tochter den Inhalt des Glases gierig auszutrinken.   
"Hilfe, ich kann das nicht tun." dachte Daniel und schluckte schwer. Doch schon hatte Jack einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk gemacht. Erwartungsvoll schauten Daniel und Sam Jack zu, während Teal'C den Inhalt seines Glases kritisch betrachtete. 

"Hey, der Wein ist vorzüglich, Herr Graf, solltet ihr auch mal probieren!" rief Jack und hob das Glas in Richtung Daniel, Sam und Teal'C. Nachdem Daniel und Sam erneut Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, nahmen alle drei auch jeweils einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Erleichtert stellten Daniel und Sam ihre Gläser zurück, es war wirklich Wein und er schmeckte wunderbar. Teal'C trank erst das ganze Glas aus, dann stellte er es zurück.   
Währenddessen hatte Marty, der Butler, mehrere Platten mit Obst, Käse, Wurst und Brot hereingebracht.   
"Bitte, bedienen Sie sich." forderte der Graf das SG1 - Team auf. "Ich habe ja schon gefrühstückt." 

"Danke, Herr Graf, dass ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber wir haben auch schon gegessen." antwortete Jack und blickte Sam, Daniel und Teal'C durchdringend an.   
"Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Fabienne, die sich eine Traube genommen hatte und diese genüsslich aß.   
"Nun," begann Daniel "wir sind nur hierher gekommen, um den Planeten zu erforschen." und nachdem Jack den bösen Blick von Fabienne gesehen hatte, fügte er hinzu: "Wir wollen keinen Schaden anrichten, wir sind friedliche Forscher."   
"Na dann ist ja gut." meinte Fabienne.   
"Oh, wenn Sie nichts essen wollen wird Ihnen mein Diener Ihre Zimmer zeigen." meinte der Graf lächelnd und winkte Marty.   
"Danke, Herr Graf, dass ist wirklich sehr nett." bedankte sich Sam und stand zusammen mit Jack, Daniel und Teal'C auf. Gemeinsam folgten sie schließlich Marty, nachdem Jack noch ein "Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte, Fabienne." gemurmelt hatte. 

* * *

  
"Fabienne, kannst du nicht ein wenig freundlicher sein. Das ist die Gelegenheit. Solche Prachtexemplare werden uns nie mehr begegnen. Und es sind gleich vier auf einmal, für jeden zwei." wandte sich Graf Dratan an seine Tochter und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die scharfen Eckzähne.   
"Es tut mir leid, Vater, du weißt doch, ich suche mir meine Opfer gerne selber aus und mag keinen plötzlichen Besuch." entschuldigte sich Fabienne, die gerade die Traube wieder ausgespuckte hatte.   
"Ich doch auch nicht, Fabienne. Aber wenn sie nun schon mal hier sind. Du kannst doch trotzdem unter den vieren wählen. Mir ist es egal." besänftigte der Graf seine Tochter und stand auf. "Ich werde ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Unsere Gäste werden sowieso müde sein. Dass sie sich nicht gewundert haben, dass wir mitten in der Nacht frühstücken." und somit ging der Graf zur Tür hinaus, sein Umhang wehte ihm hinterher.   
"Hm, ich darf frei wählen, das ist gut. Ich weiß auch schon, wen ich als Erstes nehme. Diesen zuvorkommenden Colonel O'Neill." mit einem hämischen Grinsen lief Fabienne auch aus dem Esszimmer und verschwand in der Dunkelheit... 

* * *

  
"Bitte, hier entlang!" rief Marty und leitete das SG1 - Team durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie waren zuerst die breite Treppe in der Eingangshalle nach oben gelaufen und dann durch zahlreiche Gänge gegangen. Jetzt standen die fünf vor einer Tür.   
"Das ist das Zimmer für die Lady." meinte Marty und öffnete die Tür.   
"Danke." sagte Sam, die sich geschmeichelt fühlte und trat in ihr Zimmer. "Carter, wir sehen uns gleich!" meinte Jack und folgte dem Diener zu drei weiteren Türen.   
"Das hier sind Ihre Zimmer, Gentlemen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ziehen Sie einfach an dieser Schnur und ich komme sofort." Marty zeigte auf eine Schnur, die von der Decke herunterhing und verschwand.   


Jack, Daniel und Teal'C gingen nicht in ihre Zimmer, im Gegenteil sie liefen den Gang wieder zurück und klopften an Sams Zimmertür.   
Sam öffnete sofort und war erleichtert ihre Freunde zu sehen.   
"Kommt rein, das müsst ihr euch anschauen." meinte sie und ließ die Drei eintreten.   
"Nicht übel." stieß Jack hervor. Ein riesengroßes Himmelbett nahm fast den ganzen Raum ein. Dunkelblaue Vorhänge umgaben es und die Fenster. Auch hier befand sich ein offener Kamin, der wie der Kamin in der Eingangshalle nicht entzündet war. Über dem Kamin hing ein Bild, das eine junge Frau zeigte, die traurig vor sich hinschaute. 

"Hoffentlich sind unsere Zimmer auch so schön." träumte Daniel. "Daniel, das ist doch jetzt uninteressant. Sag mir lieber, was du von unserem Grafen hältst." Jack setzte sich auf das weiche Bett.   
"Jack, ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Grafen und seiner Tochter. Zunächst einmal diese Zähne, so lange, spitze Zähne hat doch kein normaler Mensch. Und dann, warum frühstückt er mitten in der Nacht?"   
"Ich finde Daniel hat recht, er und seine Tochter sind ziemlich unheimlich." stimmte Sam zu.   
"Unsinn!" rief Jack. "Vielleicht ist er wirklich nur etwas einsam und nicht an Besuch gewöhnt. Außerdem kann es doch sein, dass es auf diesem Planeten nie hell wird. Und Daniel falls du immer noch denkst, dass das ein Vampir ist, werde ich dir bald das Gegenteil beweisen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich werde mich ein wenig aufs Ohr legen." Jack stand auf und ging aus Sams Zimmer hinaus. Verwunderte Blicke von Daniel, Sam und Teal'C folgten ihm. 

"Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte Sam.   
"Teal'C, am besten du passt ein wenig auf Jack auf. Nur für den Fall, dass.." Daniel schaute Teal'C durchdringend an.   
"Dass er von einem Vampir gebissen wird, Daniel Jackson?" fragte dieser.   
"Zum Beispiel." gab Daniel zur Antwort. Teal'C nickte und ging auch nach draußen, um nach Jack zu schauen.   
"Sam, einige Vampire haben eine bezaubernde Wirkung, so... so wie ähm"   
"Hathor?" fragte Sam, die sah wie schwer es Daniel fiel, diesen Namen auszusprechen.   
"Genau. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat Fabienne unseren Jack um den Finger gewickelt." 

* * *

  
Jack dachte gar nicht daran, schlafen zu gehen. Er wollte zu Fabienne. Irgendetwas zog ihn magisch an und er musste sie finden. So wanderte er ruhelos durch die verschiedenen Gänge, um Fabienne zu finden. An den Wänden der schummrig beleuchteten Gänge hingen wieder Bilder, die finstere und unheimliche Personen zeigten. Plötzlich konnte Jack Stimmen hören, erst ganz leise, dann immer lauter: 

"Geh zur Treppe. Fabienne wartet auf dich. Beeil dich!"   
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam schien das Haus auch ihn verrückt zu machen. Jetzt hörte er schon Stimmen und es sah auch noch so aus, als würden die Personen auf den Bildern mit ihm sprechen.   
"Geh zur Treppe. Beeil dich!" flüsterten sie.   
Und an allem war nur Daniel schuld, mit seinem Gerede über Vampire. Obwohl, wenn er doch Recht hatte. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht in seiner Haut. Aber quatsch, Vampire gab es ja nicht und außerdem musste er erst einmal Fabienne finden.   
Endlich hatte er die Treppe gefunden. Als er sie erreicht hatte, sah er nach unten in die Eingangshalle. 

Und da stand sie, Fabienne, und schaute ihn an. Was er nicht sehen konnte, war der blutdürstende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Jack erblickte.   
Schnell schritt Jack die Treppe hinunter und lief auf Fabienne zu.   
"Hallo, Colonel O'Neill. Ich habe dich schon erwartet." sagte diese sanft.   
"Jack, bitte nenn mich Jack." wie betäubt folgte er Fabienne zu einem Sofa, das vor der Treppe stand.   
"Ok, Jack. Was für ein schöner Name." lächelte sie.   
"Danke, deiner ist aber auch sehr schön." Jack setzte sich mechanisch auf das Bett. Er schien keinen Willen mehr zu haben. Fabienne setzte sich neben ihn und begann seine Wange hinab bis zum Hals zu streicheln.   
"Was für eine schöne Haut du hast." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Jack konnte nur noch an Fabienne denken, er würde alles für sie tun, alles. Langsam kam sie mit ihrem Mund immer näher an Jacks Gesicht. Als sie ihn leicht öffnete, wurden ihre spitzen Eckzähne sichtbar. Doch auch als Jack sie sah, erschrak er nicht, er zeigte keine Regung, seine Augen starrten nur auf Fabiennes wunderschönen roten Mund. 

* * *

  
"Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson! Jack O'Neill ist nicht in seinem Zimmer!" rief Teal'C, der gerade wieder in Sams Zimmer gestürmt kam, seine Stabwaffe hatte er schussbereit in einer Hand.   
"Was? Oh nein. Es ist gefährlich, wenn er alleine durchs Schloss läuft." Erschrocken hatte Daniel sich zu Teal'C umgedreht und Sam fügte hinzu:   
"Wir müssen ihn suchen. Los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." Teal'C, Daniel und Sam rannten aus dem Zimmer und durch die endlosen Gänge, um nach Jack zu suchen. 

* * *

  
Sanft küsste Fabienne Jack auf die Wange, dann auf den Hals. Ja, sie fühlte wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte. Frisches Blut. Sie musste es haben. Unbedingt! Ihr Kuss wurde stärker und langsam bohrten sich ihre scharfen Eckzähne in Jacks Hals.   
Als der Schmerz Jacks Sinne erreichte, erwachte er wie aus einer Betäubung. Doch er konnte Fabiennes spitzen Zähnen nicht entgehen. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um Jacks Oberkörper geschlungen und biss immer tiefer in seinen Hals bis sie das Blut schmeckte, das aus den kleinen Wunden direkt in ihren Mund strömte.   
"Fabienne...."keuchte Jack. "Nein....H..i ..l...f..e!" Fabienne lächelte überlegen, niemand würde noch rechtzeitig kommen und Jack helfen können, niemand.   
Gierig saugte sie jedes Blut aus seinem Körper. Jack merkte wie er immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu, er hatte keine Kraft mehr.   
Fabienne spürte wie das frische Blut durch ihre Adern rann, ja, dieser Jack hatte Kraft und Energie gehabt. Endlich ließ sie den erschlafften Körper los, wischte sich mit der Hand die letzten Blutstropfen von den Lippen und küsste Jack sanft auf den Mund. Jetzt fühlte sie sich kräftiger und mächtiger als zuvor.   
"Mein zweites Opfer bekomme ich im Handumdrehen." sagte sie säuerlich und glitt aus der Eingangstür in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.   


"JACK!" Daniel, der zuerst oben an der Treppe stand, hatte den leblosen Körper sofort entdeckt, obwohl es in der Eingangshalle ziemlich dunkel war. Gleich darauf erschienen auch Sam und Teal'C mit Taschenlampen in der Hand.   
Da war Daniel auch schon auf dem Weg nach unten, um zu Jack zu gelangen.   
"Oh nein, was ist mit ihm? Ist er verletzt?" Sam rannte hinter Daniel die Treppe nach unten, während Teal'C den ganzen Raum ausleuchtete. 

Schnell lief Daniel zu Jack, der auf dem Sofa lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haut war unnatürlich bleich, seine Lippen leicht bläulich. Das Blut an den beiden Bisswunden war schon getrocknet.   
"Nein! Nein! Jack!" Daniel starrte auf den leblosen Körper.   
"Sam, er wurde gebissen...Sam...er darf nicht tot sein, oder schlimmer noch, er darf kein, kein Vampir sein." Daniel begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Jack, sein bester Freund durfte kein Vampir geworden sein, bitte nicht. Sam, die augenblicklich zur Stelle war, begann nach einem Puls zu fühlen. 

"Daniel, er hat einen schwachen Puls, er ist nicht tot, und auch kein Vampir."   
"Wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen, er muss in ein Krankenhaus." Teal'C war die Treppe nach unten gekommen und nahm Jack in die Arme.   
"Und er wollte mir nicht glauben, dass es Vampire gibt." Bestürzt flüsterte er bittend zu Sam: "Er muss es schaffen, bitte."   
"Daniel, er schafft es, keine Sorge! Jetzt bringen wir ihn erst mal nach Hause, ok?" versuchte Sam, die selbst ziemlich betroffen war, Daniel aufzuheitern. Dann lief Sam voraus zur Eingangstür, um sie zu öffnen. Teal'C folgte mit Jack in den Armen und Daniel trottete mit gesenktem Kopf hinterher.   
Doch als Sam versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, rüttelte sie vergeblich an den goldenen Türgriffen. "Sie...geht...nicht...auf! Verdammt, wir sind hier gefangen!" sie trat wütend und enttäuscht an die Tür. 

"Dann gehen wir zurück in dein Zimmer. Dort werden wir hoffentlich nicht so schnell gestört." schlug Daniel vor, der ganz durcheinander war.   
"Ok, dort können wir auch planen wie wir hier möglichst schnell weg kommen." Sam drehte sich um und lief mit Daniel zusammen wieder zur Treppe. Teal'C, der Jack immer noch vorsichtig in den Armen hielt, folgte langsam. 

* * *

  
Etwas verwundert stand Sam schließlich als Erste vor ihrer Zimmertür. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, wie sie so schnell zurückgefunden hatten. Die Tür ließ sich leicht öffnen und Sam schloss sie schnell, nachdem Daniel und Teal'C mit Jack in das Zimmer getreten waren. 

"Mist, es steckt kein Schlüssel im Schloss. Vielleicht klappt es mit diesem Stuhl." und Sam stellte einen der edlen und hübschen Stühle unter den Türgriff.   
"Die bekommt so schnell niemand auf." sagte sie erleichtert, während Teal'C Jack auf das Himmelbett legte. Sam ging sofort zu ihm, um nachzuschauen wie es ihm ging. Daniel nahm sich in Zwischenzeit den Kamin vor.   
"Ein bisschen mehr Wärme und Licht wären nicht schlecht." murmelte er und fingerte ein paar Streichhölzer aus seiner Jackentasche. Zum Glück lagen einige Holzscheite und etwas Papier im Kamin, so dass es Daniel leicht fiel, ein Feuer zu entfachen. 

"Ja, Wärme ist gut, vor allem für Jack O'Neill." Teal'C hatte sich vorsichtshalber an der Tür postiert. Nachdem das Feuer ruhig vor sich hin brannte, zündete Daniel die Kerzen an, die auf dem Kamin, auf einem kleinen Tisch und dem Nachttisch standen. Sofort wurde der Raum von einem orangfarbenen Licht erleuchtet.   
"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er, als er die letzte Kerze angezündet hatte.   
"Daniel, er hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Lange wird er nicht mehr durchhalten. Er braucht eine Transfusion. Wir müssen hier so schnell es geht weg!" Sam betrachtete besorgt den ruhig daliegenden Jack.   
"Meiner Meinung nach" sprach Teal'C "kommen wir hier erst weg, wenn wir den Graf und seine Tochter überlisten können."   
"Teal'C, ich fürchte, die einzige Möglichkeit hier weg zu kommen ist, die Beiden zu vernichten." Daniel nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie. 

"Ich werde bereit sein, Daniel Jackson." sagte Teal'C und lud seine Stabwaffe.   
"Ähm, Teal'C, die wirst du hier nicht einsetzen können. Das sind Vampire, sie sind schon tot." Teal'C zog eine Augenbraue hoch:   
"Was können wir sonst tun?" fragt er verwundert. Sam fiel das Schild ein, das sie vor dem Schloss gesehen hatten:   
"Wir brauchen Kreuze" sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen "oder Sonnenlicht, aber anscheinend wird es hier nicht hell. Oder hat jemand Knoblauch dabei?" fragend blickte sie Daniel an, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter.   
"Pflöcke, wir müssen nur Holzpflöcke herstellen. Und Holz gibt es hier ja genug." Daniel deutete auf die verbliebenen drei Stühle und den kleinen Tisch.   
"Was machen wir dann mit den Pflöcken, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'C legte seine Stabwaffe nieder und nahm einen Stuhl in die Hand.   
"Wir müssen ihnen die Herzen durchstoßen." sagte Daniel ernst. 

"Wie angenehm." versuchte Sam zu scherzen.   
"Dann lasst uns mal anfangen." Da hatte Teal'C auch schon dem ersten Stuhl ein Stuhlbein abgebrochen. "Ist der lang genug?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf Daniel.   
"Ja, brichst du von jedem Stuhl die Beine ab und Sam und ich schnitzen die Plföcke mit unseren Messern scharf. Sollte dann eigentlich reichen." bestimmte Daniel. Kopfschüttelnd begann Teal'C die Beine abzubrechen, er fand diese Vampire sehr komisch. Tranken Blut und wurden mit Pflöcken durchstoßen. 

Nachdem die Drei schon vier Pflöcke fertig hatten, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.   
"Ich darf Sie zum Abendessen einladen." rief Marty vor der Tür.   
"Ähm, wir kommen gleich!" antwortete Sam laut. "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie anschließend.   
"Du und Teal'C geht hinunter. Ich bleibe bei Jack und mache die Pflöcke fertig. Tut so, als wäre alles in Ordnung." beschloss Daniel. "Ok, wir beeilen uns!" damit gingen Teal'C und Sam zur Tür und folgtem dem Diener ins Esszimmer.   
Daniel schaute kurz nach Jack, sein Puls war immer noch schwach und sein Atem ging langsam. Auch hatte seine Haut die bleiche Farbe behalten. Seufzend machte sich Daniel wieder an die Arbeit und schnitzte am fünften Pflock. Sie mussten Jack retten, mussten einfach. 

* * *

  
Als Sam und Teal'C in das Esszimmer eintraten, saß der Graf bereits am Tisch.   
"Haben Sie sich ein bisschen ausgeruht?" fragte er und bot seinen Gästen einen Platz an. Unsicher antwortete Sam: "Ja, doch."   
"Aber wo sind denn Colonel O'Neill und Dr Jackson?" bemerkte der Graf, nachdem Marty die Tür hinter Sam und Teal'C geschlossen hatte.   
"Daniel schläft noch, er war sehr müde und Jack, ähm geht es nicht so gut, sie lassen sich entschuldigen." Sam lächelte, wusste der Graf etwa nicht, was mit Jack geschehen war?   
"Naja, dann werden wir wohl oder übel zu dritt essen müssen. Meine Tochter macht gerade einen Ausflug, es wird dauern bis sie wieder zurückkommt. Sie sprüht gerade so vor Energie." der Graf nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 'Energie' dachte Sam verbittert, so nennt er das also. Der Diener trug köstliche Speisen auf und Sam merkte, dass ihr Magen etwas zu essen forderte. Schaden konnte es ja nichts, fand sie und nahm sich ein wenig von dem Braten. Auch Teal'C folgte ihrem Beispiel, schließlich durfte der Graf nicht merken, was sie vorhatten. 

* * *

  
"Hach, noch vier Pflöcke und dann bin ich fertig." murmelte Daniel.   
"Hoffentlich kommen Sam und Teal'C bald wieder. Langsam wird es hier unheimlich so alleine und wir müssen endlich hier weg, Jack braucht doch ärztliche Hilfe und neues Blut." 

'Blut? Hatte da jemand Blut gesagt?' Jack öffnete schlagartig die Augen.   
Was war mit ihm, warum hatte er so einen großen Durst, nach, nach Blut? Ja, Blut, er brauchte Blut. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Und sah sein erstes Opfer. Daniel saß mit dem Rücken zu Jack auf dem Boden und begutachtete einen Pflock, den er eben zu Ende geschnitzt hatte.   
Ja, der würde frisches Blut haben. Lüstern befühlte Jack seine spitzen Zähne. Noch waren sie nicht so scharf wie die eines Vampires, aber sobald sein erstes Opfer tot sein würde, würde er auch ein Vampir sein.   
Wo war er hier überhaupt? Ach ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, das war Sams Zimmer. Unterschied zu vorhin war nur, dass jetzt zahlreiche Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin brannten.   
Schnell schwang er sich aus dem Bett und schlich sich an Daniel an: 

"Daniel."   
Mit einem Ruck fuhr dieser herum und blickte direkt in Jacks braune Augen.   
"Jack? Was machst du? Du solltest im Bett bleiben." Daniel stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf Jack zu.   
"Nein. Ich habe Durst, Daniel."   
"Ähm, Jack, soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?" fragte Daniel unsicher, er wusste nicht,was er mit Jacks leerem Blick anfangen sollte.   
"Kein Wasser, Daniel. Ich will Blut!" rief Jack, öffnete den Mund und stürzte sich auf Daniel. Beide fielen auf den Boden, wo Jack die Oberhand erlangte und sich auf Daniels Oberkörper setzte.   
"Nein, Jack." schwach versuchte Daniel sich zu wehren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, Jack von ihm herunter zu bekommen.   
Blitzschnell biss Jack zu und saugte das junge, frische Blut von Daniel.   
"Ahhh, Jack, hör auf...du bist kein Vampir....Jack." mit aller Kraft versuchte Daniel Jack von sich zu stoßen.   
"Kein Vampir?" wiederholte Jack und hielt einen Moment inne. 

* * *

  
"Das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich, Herr Graf!" meinte Sam und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.   
"Aber jetzt entschuldigen Sie uns bitte, wir wollen nach unseren Freunden schauen." Sam stand auf.   
"Aber natürlich. Marty, geleite meine Gäste zu ihren Zimmern." auch der Graf und Teal'C waren aufgestanden, während Marty eine Verbeugung in Richtung des Grafen machte.   
"Danke, aber wir finden den Weg auch so." wieder lächelte Sam und nickte Teal'C zu, der sich mit einer Verneigung entfernte.   
"Wie Sie meinen." antwortete der Graf.   
Doch schon hatte Teal'C die Esszimmertür geöffnet und lief in die Eingangshalle, Sam folgte mit einem Lächeln.   
"Teal'C, das ist die Gelegenheit. Komm, erzählen wir diese Neuigkeit Daniel." Sam und Teal'C standen erneut in der Eingangshalle und liefen zur Treppe. 

* * *

  
Ja, Daniel hatte Recht, er war kein Vampir, noch nicht. Erneut schlug Jack seine Zähne in Daniels Hals, woraufhin dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie:   
"Jack! Hör auf! Du tust mir weh! Kämpf dagegen an, bitte Jack!"   
Da, Sam und Teal'C traten durch die Tür in das Zimmer. Ihnen bot sich ein seltsam erschreckendes Bild: Jack kniete auf Daniel, der auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Seine Zähne hatte er in Daniels Hals gegraben. Daniel stieß einen stummen Schrei aus und hatte seine Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, seine Brille lag neben ihm auf dem Boden.   
"Colonel, lassen Sie Daniel los!" Sam rannte auf die Beiden zu.   
Endlich schienen Daniels und Sams Worte irgendwie etwas zu bewirken. Langsam ließ Jack Daniel los.   
"Daniel, was habe ich getan?" flüsterte er, dann wurde er ohnmächtig und glitt langsam von Daniel hinunter. Erleichtert, dass Jack von ihm abgelassen hatte und geschwächt durch den Angriff und den Biss, verlor auch Daniel das Bewusstsein. 

"Teal'C, leg Jack aufs Bett. Ich kümmere mich um Daniel." Schnell kniete Sam neben Daniel nieder und besah sich die Bisswunden. Um die Blutung zu stillen, holte sie aus ihrer Hosentasche einen Verband, den sie zufällig eingesteckt hatte und drückte ihn auf die Wunden.   
"Daniel, Daniel wach auf." versuchte Sam Daniel aufzuwecken. Müde blinzelnd öffnete Daniel schließlich seine Augen.   
"Jack...hat...einen festen Biss." lächelte er schwach und setzte sich umständlich auf. 

"Vorsichtig, Daniel, du hast ein wenig Blut verloren." Sam half Daniel aufzustehen und sich auf das Bett zu setzen.   
"Stimmt, mir ist etwas schwindelig." verwirrt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Dann nahm er seine Brille von Sam entgegen, besah sie kurz und setzte sie auf.   
"Was ist passiert, Daniel?" wollte Sam wissen.   
"Jack ist plötzlich aufgewacht und hat mich angegriffen, er meinte, er hätte Durst. Aber er weiß, dass er kein Vampir ist, nur der Drang nach Blut ist schon vorhanden. Wir müssen ihn wirklich schnell zurückbringen, bevor er seinen Trieb nicht mehr unterdrücken kann." besorgt blickte Daniel erst Sam, dann Jack an, der ruhig auf dem Bett lag, einige Tropfen von Daniels Blut noch auf seinen Lippen.   
"Daniel, ich werde jetzt die Wunde verbinden, Teal'C kann dir in Zwischenzeit erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben." Nachdem die Blutung gestillt war, säuberte Sam die Wunde mit dem Verband und fingerte ein großes Pflaster aus ihrer Hosentasche. 

"Der Graf hat uns erzählt, dass seine Tochter im Moment weg ist, so können wir ihn alleine erwischen und dann fliehen." meinte Teal'C, der sich wieder daran gemacht hatte, die Pflöcke fertig zu stellen.   
"Gut, ich weiß schon, was wir machen werden." Daniel fiel spontan etwas ein:   
"Ich rufe den Diener und mache mit ihm ein Treffen mit dem Grafen aus. Dann unterhalte ich mich mit ihm über irgendwas..keine Ahnung, und dann kommt einer von euch und durchsticht ihn mit einem Pflock. Fertig!"   
"Fertig!" sagte auch Sam, sie hatte das Pflaster auf die Bisswunden geklebt.   
"Ok, Daniel, ich werde mich an den Grafen anschleichen und du, Teal'C bleibst bei Jack. Wenn der Graf erledigt ist, holen wir dich ab und verschwinden endlich von hier." stimmte sie Daniels Idee zu.   
Auch Teal'C schien einverstanden. Dann teilten sie die Pflöcke auf, jeder bekam vier Stück. Daniel versteckte seine unter der Jacke, damit der Graf nichts merkte und öffnete die Zimmertür. "Ich hole jetzt den Diener. Wenn er mir sagt, wo ich den Graf treffen kann, teile ich es dir mit, Sam und du folgst mir dann unauffällig." Nickend stellte Sam sich hinter die offene Tür, um nicht von Marty gesehen zu werden. 

* * *

  
Bis zur Schnur waren es nur ein paar Meter, Daniel war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde bis Marty kommen würde. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und zog erst zögernd, dann ein wenig fester an der Schnur, .   
"Sie wünschen?" augenblicklich stand der Diener vor Daniel.   
"Sie haben mich aber erschreckt, man waren Sie schnell hier." Daniel war vor Schreck einen Schritt zurückgewichen.   
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Marty noch einmal. "Ähm, achso, ja, ich wollte wissen, wo ich den Herrn Grafen finden kann, ich wollte mit ihm reden." gefasst trug Daniel sein Anliegen vor.   
"Natürlich, der Graf befindet sich zur Zeit in der Bibliothek, wenn Sie mir folgen würden." der Diener ging voraus. 

"Ja, einen Moment, ich sage nur schnell meinen Freunden, wo ich bin." Daniel holte den Diener ein und trat kurz in Sams Zimmer.   
"Er ist in der Bibliothek, folg mir jetzt, Sam." flüsterte er und trat wieder in den langen Gang. Marty gab ein schnelles Tempo vor, sie eilten nur so durch die verschiedensten Gänge bis sie auf eine weitere Treppe stießen, die nach unten führte. Dieser Teil des Schlosses war stockdunkel, vorsichtig hielt sich Daniel am Geländer fest, um nicht die Treppe hinunter zu fallen. Unten angekommen stoppte Marty vor einer breiten Flügeltür.   
"Das ist die Bibliothek, ich werde Sie jetzt anmelden." Daniel nickte und Marty trat in das Zimmer. Schnell schaute Daniel sich um, aber er konnte Sam in der Dunkelheit nicht entdecken. Hoffentlich hatte sie den Weg hierher gefunden. 

* * *

  
Da öffnete sich die breite Tür und Marty bat Daniel in die Bibliothek, dann entfernte er sich. Die Bibliothek war ein riesengroßer Raum, an den Wänden standen Regale, die bis zur Decke reichten und voll mit den verschiedensten Büchern waren. Kerzen leuchteten den ganzen Raum aus. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein Sofa, zwei Sessel, ein hölzerner Globus und ein kleiner Tisch. Auf dem Sofa, und mit dem Rücken zu Daniel, saß Graf Dratan und las in einem Buch. Als er merkte, dass Daniel eingetreten war, erhob er sich und drehte sich um. 

"Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich." begrüßte er Daniel. Schweigend und bewundernd lief Daniel durch den Raum und setzte sich in einen Sessel.   
"Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" fragte der Graf, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.   
"Geschlafen? Ähm, ja, sehr gut." wahrscheinlich hatte Sam das dem Grafen erzählt.   
"Eine wunderschöne Bibliothek haben Sie da. Und so viele Bücher." begeistert ließ Daniel seinen Blick schweifen.   
"Nicht wahr. Interessieren Sie sich für Bücher, Dr Jackson?" der Graf betrachtete Daniel eingehend. Er würde ein gutes Abendessen abgeben. So jung und zart wie er war.   
"Ja, ja sicher. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin Sprachwissenschaftler, da muss ich viele Bücher lesen." unsicher schaute Daniel zur Tür und hoffte Sam würde bald kommen.   
"Sehr schön, Dr Jackson." Wie ahnungslos und unschuldig er doch wirkte.   
"Ähm, wie lange leben Sie und Ihre Tochter schon in diesem Schloss?" Daniel fiel nichts ein, um mit dem Grafen ein Gespräch zu beginnen, außerdem war ihm sehr unwohl.   
"Oh, schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten." lächelte der Graf und seine Eckzähne blitzten auf. 'Jahrhunderten..alles klar.' dachte Daniel. Plötzlich merkte er wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Sam in die Bibliothek huschte. 

"Ähm, Herr Graf, es tut mir leid, aber ich ähm, muss gehen." verlegen stand Daniel auf.   
"Schade, Dr Jackson, vielleicht können wir unser Gespräch später fortsetzen?" und der Graf leckte seine Lippen. Dann stand er schließlich auf.   
"Das glaube ich kaum!" rief Sam und rannte, den Pflock erhoben auf den Grafen zu. Dieser drehte sich blitzartig um und starrte Sam an, die ihm schon sehr nahe gekommen war.   
"Was wollen Sie mit dem Pflock?" fragte er wütend.   
"Stoß zu, Sam! Jetzt!" schrie Daniel und Sam stieß zu, mitten in das Herz des Grafen.   
"NEIN! Das darfst du nicht tun." erschrocken griff der Graf an den Pflock, der in seinem Körper steckte.   
"Das werdet ihr büßen." keuchte er und dann geschah es. Der Graf löste sich vor den Augen von Daniel und Sam in feinen Staub auf. 

Erleichtert und glücklich nahm Daniel Sam in den Arm.   
"Du hast es geschafft, Sam, der Graf ist nicht mehr."   
"Daniel, du hattest Recht, er war wirklich ein Vampir, sonst hätte er sich nicht aufgelöst. Oh, wenn der Colonel nur früher daran geglaubt hätte." Sam drückte Daniel noch einmal, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung:   
"Jetzt schnell zu Teal'C und Jack und dann nach Hause."   
"Ja, nach Hause, hier ist es mir zu unheimlich...hatte schon Angst, der Graf beißt mich jeden Augenblick." gab Daniel zu und ging zusammen mit Sam zur breiten Tür.   
"Kann ich verstehen, aber ich war ja genau rechtzeitig da." lächelte Sam und trat mit Daniel in den dunklen Bereich des Schlosses. 

* * *

  
Nach etlichen Minuten hatte die Beiden Sams Zimmer wieder gefunden und unterrichteten Teal'C von ihrem Sieg.   
"Sam hat den Pflock einfach in sein Herz gestoßen!" lobte Daniel.   
"Er hat sich aufgelöst, einfach so. Es war ein Vampir!" erklärte Sam Teal'C, der Jack hochhob und in die Arme nahm.   
"Aufgelöst?"murmelte er dabei, "Wirklich komische Wesen, diese Vampire."   
Laut gab er an:   
"Bringen wir Jack O'Neill zurück zum StarGate Center!" und ging als erster durch die Tür. Sam und Daniel, bewaffnet mit ihren Pflöcken, folgten aufmerksam.   


An den Weg zur Treppe hatten sie sich schon gewöhnt, als Teal'C auffiel:   
"Das Schloss verändert sich."   
"Stimmt." stellten auch Daniel und Sam fest.   
Plötzlich glich das Schloss einem verlassenen und verkommenen Gebäude. Spinnenweben hingen an den Kerzenleuchtern und den Bildern. Staub lag auf den Teppichen. Das Holz, aus dem die Treppe war, schien morsch und alt, Tapeten hatten sich von der Wand gelöst und hingen schmutzig und kaputt auf den Boden. Die Vorhänge um die Fenster waren zerrissen und halb heruntergerissen, auch die Fenster waren schmutzig, als wären sie lange nicht mehr geputzt worden.   
"Meinst du, wir waren das Daniel?" fragte Sam, während sie die Treppe runter stiegen.   
"Ja, indem wir die Existenz des Grafen ausgelöscht haben, zerstören wir wahrscheinlich gerade dieses Schloss." meinte Daniel "Aber wenigstens ist die Eingangstür kein Problem mehr." und er deutete auf die Eingangstür, die nur noch zum Teil in den Angeln hing und den Blick auf die dunkle Nacht freigab.   
Um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen, lief Sam mit eingeschalteter Taschenlampe an die Spitze. Teal'C konnte ja keine Taschenlampe festhalten, da er immer noch Jack trug und Daniel hatte deswegen Teal'Cs Lampe übernommen, da seine eigene kaputt war. 

Nachdem sie durch die zerstörte Tür getreten waren, wurden sie ganz von der Dunkelheit aufgenommen. Im schwachen Schein der Taschenlampen konnten Sam, Teal'C und Daniel das StarGate ausmachen.   
"Gleich haben wir es geschafft, halt durch, Jack." Daniel leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe vorsichtig über den leblosen Körper von Jack.   
"Sam, du wählst schon mal das SGC an, Teal'C und ich kommen nach." meinte Daniel, der Teal'C, der nur langsam gehen konnte, den Weg ausleuchtete. Das ließ sich Sam nicht zweimal sagen, eilig rannte sie auf das DHD zu und wollte die Koordinaten eingeben. 

"Daraus wird nichts." rief da plötzlich eine zu bekannte Stimme. Es war Fabienne, die drohend in der Luft schwebte und sich langsam auf das DHD nieder senkte. Sie trug über ihrem Kleid fast den gleichen Umhang wie ihr Vater und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten wütend.   
"Ihr werdet hier nicht weg kommen, niemals." fauchte sie so laut, dass Sam erschrocken zurückwich.   
"Fabienne, es ist aus. Dein Vater existiert nicht mehr und euer Schloss verfällt zusehends." konterte Daniel, den Lichtstrahl auf Fabienne gerichtet.   
"Was, was habt ihr mit meinem Vater gemacht, ihr Bastarde. Das werdet ihr mir büßen." und mit einem atemberaubenden Tempo sprang sie von dem DHD ab und kam, einen Meter von Daniel und Teal'C entfernt, in der Luft zum Stehen.   
"Jetzt oder nie." dachte Daniel. 

"Sam, wähle an, ich werde sie aufhalten! Teal'C lauf los, so bald das StarGate aktiviert ist!" schrie er in die Nacht. Sam nickte benommen und berührte die passenden Symbole für die Erde. "Nein, hör auf." Fabienne wollte sich auf Sam stürzen, aber Daniel hielt sie davon ab:   
"Lass sie, ich hatte den Plan, deinen Vater zu töten. Wenn du jemanden angreifen willst, dann mich." Furchtlos stand Daniel Fabienne gegenüber, die immer noch in der Luft schwebte. Da, das Wurmloch hatte sich stabilisiert und die blaue Energie schoss aus dem StarGate. 

"Lauft Teal'C und Sam. Ich komme gleich." Teal'C sah seine Chance und lief auf das StarGate zu, Jack brauchte dringend ärztliche Hilfe. Sam folgte ihm zögernd und mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. 

* * *

  
"Wir brauchen einen Arzt!" rief Sam, kaum dass sie aus dem StarGate getreten kam. Sofort öffneten sich die Stahltüren und Doktor Fraiser lief mit einem Team und einer Trage auf Sam und Teal'C zu.   
"Was ist passiert, Sam?" fragte sie mit einem Blick auf Jack, der von Teal'C auf die Trage gelegt wurde.   
"Ähm, er wurde von einem Vampir gebissen, ist ne lange Geschichte, Doc." erwiderte Sam und wandte sich dem General zu, der oben im Kontrollraum stand und die Ankunft beobachtet hatte.   
Jack wurde inzwischen von Dr Fraiser auf die Krankenstation gebracht:   
"Wir brauchen eine Bluttransfusion!" hörte man sie rufen, Teal'C folgte dem medizinischen Team.   
"Wo ist Dr Jackson?" fragte der General durch das Mirkrofon.   
"Ich hoffe, er kommt gleich, Sir!" antwortete Sam besorgt und betrachtete das StarGate.   


"Bleibt da." schrie Fabienne und war für einen kurzen Augenblick abgelenkt. Dieser reichte Daniel, mit einem entschlossenen Sprung rammte er Fabienne seinen Holzpflock ins Herz.   
"Du Bastard." heulte sie auf, wütend funkelten ihre Augen, dann zerfiel auch sie, wie ihr Vater, in ein kleines Häufchen Staub.   
Schwer atmend ihn Daniel, er hatte es geschafft. Sie würde kein Unheil mehr anrichten. Und zur Bestätigung trat er mit beiden Füßen in den Staubhaufen.   
Doch plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch. Als Daniel sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch wie das Schloss in sich zusammenfiel.   
Nein, hier würde es keine Vampire mehr geben, da war er sich sicher.   
Aber jetzt schnell, sehr schnell zurück nach Hause!   
Und Daniel rannte auf das StarGate zu und sprang in den Ereignishorizont. 

* * *

  
"Daniel!" rief Sam, als er durch das StarGate geschleudert wurde. Benommen und erleichtert blieb dieser auf dem Boden liegen und schaute Sam, dann General Hammond an.   
"Willkommen zurück, Dr Jackson. Sie und Major Carter lassen sich bitte untersuchen, dann finden Sie sich bitte zur Besprechung ein" verkündete General Hammond. Auch er war froh, dass sein bestes Team vollständig zurückgekehrt war. Gehorsam half Sam Daniel auf und verließ den StarGate Raum.   
Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, wollte Sam wissen, was geschehen war:   
"Während ihr durch den Ereignishorizont gegangen seid, war Fabienne abgelenkt, da habe ich zugestoßen. Und puff, weg war sie." lächelte Daniel.   
"Gott-sei-Dank hast du es geschafft, Daniel." Sam grinste ihn erleichtert an.   
"Übrigens, das Schloss gibt es nicht mehr. Nachdem Fabienne weg war, ist es zusammengestürzt." informierte Daniel Sam, als sie die Krankenstation erreicht hatten.   
"Oh, schade, ich hätte es mir gerne genauer angeschaut." bedauerte Sam und trat mit Daniel in die Krankenstation. 

* * *

  
_Einige Tage später:_   
Sam, Daniel und Teal'C standen um Jacks Krankenbett. Die Bluttransfusion war abgeschlossen und Jacks Gesichtsfarbe unterschied sich wieder deutlich von der weißen Krankenhausbettwäsche.   
"Hi Jack!" grüßte Sam, als dieser endlich die Augen aufschlug.   
"Hi." antwortete Jack und blickte Daniel, Sam und Teal'C der Reihe nach an. "Was mach ich in der Krankenstation? Was ist denn passiert?" verwundert und erschöpft fuhr Jack sich durch die Haare. 

"Sie wurden von einem Vampir gebissen und ausgesaugt." erklärte Sam.   
"Ich? Von einem Vampir?" jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Wann sollte er von einem Vampir gebissen worden sein?   
"Ja, und dann hast du mich gebissen." setzte Daniel noch eins drauf und grinste schelmisch.   
"Ich? Dich?" das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Genervt schlug Jack mit beiden Händen auf seine Bettdecke.   
"Hier schau." Daniel beugte sich über Jack und zeigte auf seinen Hals. Jack konnte zwei kleine runde Wunden sehen. Langsam zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. Um seine Verwirrtheit zu überspielen, scherzte er: 

"Ja, jetzt weiß ich wieder. Du hast ganz besonders süß geschmeckt, Daniel"   
"JACK!" rief Daniel entrüstet. Er fand das gar nicht komisch, immerhin hätten sie Jack fast an die Vampire verloren.   
"War nur ein Scherz, Daniel. Ihr könnt mir ruhig die Wahrheit erzählen. 

Es gibt doch keine Vampire." 

Trotzdem wurde Jack langsam bewusst, dass es seinen Freunden ernst damit war. Nun, wenn er von einem Vampir gebissen worden war, musste es doch auch Spuren davon geben. Behutsam tastete er nach seinem Hals. Ein Pflaster deckte eine kleine Stelle ab. Unsicher schaute er von Sam zu Teal'C und dann zu Daniel: 

"Oder?"   
**ENDE**   
  
by Misery 2001 

Feedback ist willkommen!! 


End file.
